


情热戒断事件

by xxxrottexi



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxrottexi/pseuds/xxxrottexi
Summary: 青少年之间的重归于好。一个小甜饼。





	情热戒断事件

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档。感谢@ 不是奶猫是奶王爷 太太授权的双罗宾设定。

「嘿，Todd，伸过你的手来。」

Damian任何时候只消这么说Jason便懂，虽然他总是骂骂咧咧着，心想手边那个比他小不了两岁的青少年从来不看时间场合，但还是会任由对方把他的手捉过去拢住尚在发育中的老二。他撸动的不算仔细，多得是点认命的味道，但Damian近在眼前雷打不动的潮湿吐息和眉眼里一星半点的沉湎偏偏让他同样亢奋得莫名其妙。他紧紧绷在棉内裤下的阴茎照例真挚的抽痛着，突如其来的热流从指间汇集到腹下，然而这时他的手指伸在Damian裤裆里湿淋淋的，兼有汗水，腺液，对方马眼里溢出来黏糊糊的前精，他努着嘴，嘟嘟哝哝着讲出叫更年轻的那个礼尚往来的话，Damian抬抬眉毛，抽他腰带的动作毫不拖泥带水，在他同样勃起的性器被对方双手一整个包覆住开始上下捋动时，对方往往讲。

「所以别总表现的像你不想一样。」

潮水似的汹涌快意比起那样刺生生的话更分明，而他同样见鬼的被荷尔蒙填充的脑袋却仍然能在辟出的一个兀自清明的角落里涌上无休无止的挫败感。那压根不是想不想的事，对方十指并拢着挤压过阴茎时Jason紧紧抿着嘴想，Damian，他，没哪个就非离开这档子事活不下去。

这就太，太不正常了。

从第一次开始起就是。

 

事实上没有这种黏着古怪的亲密前他们应该还尚且维系在不那么和平共处的兄弟关系上，他们都是罗宾，一等一的竞争意识，从不畏惧互相干架，也彼此很难讲出兄友弟恭的话，但这没什么大不了的，他虽然不是Bruce的血脉可也从没有把罗宾这工作搞得差劲到哪处去，那家伙也没比他哪里高一头，或许体格差是唯一一个，但那又怎么样，Jason可从来没觉着小个头的罗宾会对高谭的反派们更亲切友好。

然而Damian打破了这个微妙的平衡，或许有他一点点的关系，但更多分明是对方那个荷尔蒙上头的脑袋干的好事。背着所有人偷偷摸摸的看了些未成年令行禁止的影片片段本来就是合起笔电换掉弄脏的内裤就可以彻底掩盖的秘密，但他连自己那间小房间都没守住，深夜一屏幕的亮光和埋在宽大睡衣下摆里勃发的阴茎被蓦地闯进他房间的Damian抓个正着，他打赌他甚至没有漏出一星半点的声响，然而Damian看破后原来如此的讥诮神情却仍然让年长两岁的他产生了不像话的羞耻感。再然后更年轻的罗宾轻巧的跃上床，把他唐突按掉暂停的影片继续播放，他还插着耳机，他嘴巴还酝酿着伤敌一千自损八百的辩白，那些统统被耳朵里倏然而至的暧昧喘息堵回他干哑的喉咙深处，他在一片黑里堂皇着红了脸，这差不多算与Damian有关联的最操蛋的事，然而那不是顶点，接下来才是。

那家伙手钻进了他睡衣下摆里，几乎是强硬按住他似的，隔着衣料对方的手指动作看不真切，可他胀痛的阴茎传来的陌生且熟稔的感觉却要命的分明。

Damian捏住了他的老二，伏低到他耳朵边，说出比起是商榷更像是让他没办法反抗的命令来。

「我打赌你更想这么做，Todd。」

他根本没办法回答，点头摇头都是怔忡，他名义上兄弟的手心干燥，柔软而滚烫，惯使兵刃的薄茧带来的粗糙触感又像过电似的流过他发颤绷紧的髋骨皮肤。他没被别人手淫过，自己那一股脑的摸索也与任何技巧相去甚远，但比他小两岁的那个甚至技法更甚于他的精湛，又或者只是他一时脑热的臆想，那些不禁过考量的，无法预判的快感从龟头细缝直到根处和囊袋，而无从遏止的射精的念头死死盘绕在他脑仁深处，酝酿出青春期年轻躯体足够轻易沉湎的要命的动情。对方手指刮擦在他柔软的腿根和会阴上，细细的毛发湿漉漉的黏成一团，他没办法推开Damian，内心甚至横生起催促对方继续下去的冲动，只有他的胸膛口剧烈起伏着，把那些无从说起的字句挤压成堆积在肺部的闷热喘息。

没什么意外的，他轻易被Damian撸射了，后者湿淋淋的手指卷着他衣服下摆来来回回的婆娑，而他尚且脱力的双臂却没能把那家伙的恶行推得更远一些。直到对方仆低了身体，几乎跪上床铺时，他能想像得出这不会简单了结，他的秘密，对方的回应，怎么看Damian都不会好心至此，但他仍然想得不够远，在他浑身绵软的时候差不多被Damian一整个翻了过来，他脑袋蹭上青少年坚实的大腿，他骂骂咧咧着企图撑起身子转向另一边时被按在了那家伙的两腿之间。Damian没曾征询他就拉开了裤裆拉链，被棉内裤严密包裹起来的，对方同样处在发育中的阴茎离他咫尺距离，Damian呼吸急促，这次的问话大概带着三分两分的恳切。「喏，也帮帮我。」这不算过分，他试图把他那两条从刚刚起就被对方接管工作后空闲的胳膊递送过去，但对方勃发的老二没得预兆，先行堵上了他的嘴。

那是Jason第一次舔别人的那玩意儿，再往前大概勉强算梦境里不算旖旎火热的场景。他在比青春期更早的发端就意识到自己喜欢同性，但没觊觎过眼前这个，有关另一个罗宾及其一切，哪怕在总是被荷尔蒙左右最头昏脑涨的界点也没能跨上任何性的边界。但那家伙确实操蛋的是同龄人里最好的那个，意识到这点时他高热的口腔已经半强迫半自觉的将对方的阴茎吞入大半，Damian的手指毫无章法的在他发顶穿过，那家伙的老二也是，仅是被他纳入嘴里便急躁的突进起来。那绝不会是好体验，埋在对方腿间他颧骨高耸着恨恨用牙刮擦，但他舌头却忤逆本心似的，对那家伙的阴茎要命的温情，他一次又一次的刷过对方流出前液的龟头，那些填满他口腔的液体混着他的唾液向着食道滚落，在Damian莽撞顶进深处时他不管不顾要将对方的老二吐出来，然而Damian压在他脑袋上讨好般来回梳理的手不让他动，他紧缩的喉腔挤压着对方的性器顶端，在浓稠的精液一径倾泻在他嘴里时被彻底逼红了眼睛。

他咳嗽着爬离了对方的腿间，那些被迫咽进去的液体在他舌根积压上无法纾解的苦，在一整晚过分出离寻常的事端里他都没能讲出一句寻回主动的话，但这时强烈的屈从感让他说出口的内容与臆想千差万别。

「……你这也太苦了。」

更年少些的罗宾打量着他湿漉漉的眼睑，侧过头似乎考量着他的话，但接下来蓦地递送到他嘴边的，舔进他嘴唇缝隙之下的柔韧灵活的舌头却远超过他的守备范围。

还好对方撤离的飞快。

「我，我下次可以不射在你嘴里。」

男孩搔了搔头，讲出了保证。

这可不是他想要的，Jason想，他拧着自己弄脏的衣服下摆不知道从何说起。

这就，这就太超过了。

 

此时出格非常的头次挤进脑袋里时Jason还含着Damian的大家伙，这见鬼的从第一次与第无数次之间的区别几乎微不可闻。他没能与Damian回到原来的关系，假惺惺的兄弟情谊也不是，毕竟没有哪个背着这种名号的两个会把手伸进对方的裤子里。但他当真是绝少提起的那个，对方才是，白日里一起正大光明走进一间盥洗室或是深夜溜到他房间做得不能更坦然，但惴惴不安并不能切实从他胸腔消解，面对Alfred看到他们终于和谐相处的欣慰和Bruce注视着他们突然晚间通力合作的首肯时那分要命的不痛快会噬咬心口。他无疑才是更年长的那个，不应该稀里糊涂的跟着无穷无尽的胡闹下去，他也没办法不去对着对方生动鲜活到过头的他所意识到的性感面装傻，但他干燥的嘴唇，滚烫的肢体，随便因为什么原因莫名亢奋的老二都需要没完没了的热情，比如当下，关在盥洗室叼着对方勃起的阴茎几乎像是成瘾，男孩急迫的顶进他口腔深处，而他做得比第一次老练得多。

然而过后的懊恼感着实铺天盖地，他慢吞吞接水漱口，Damian就着那一嘴清凉来来回回啃了他八百遍，然后小他两岁的青少年拎着他卡在大腿上的裤头拽回腰间绑好，而他刚刚换掉短裤没多久的罗宾制服长裤甚至还堆积在膝弯，那家伙比他更余裕，但裸呈出来的腿根和湿润的性器也没规矩到哪处，他们从夜巡回来就心照不宣的跑到了这里，可他发誓他最开始除了洗一把沾了血污的脸外别无他想。

他把制服长裤提起来勉强挂到腰上，挣开那家伙还贴在他瘦巴巴屁股上的手，盯着Damian混杂着困惑与餍足的矛盾神情的年轻面孔，用舌头把肿起来此刻有点疼痛的嘴唇反复舔湿。他表现的太反常了，Damian那种阅读气氛不及格的水平都可以轻易看懂，对方揉搓了把他乱蓬蓬翘起的头发，视线甚至往他腰部以下走，他嘶了声，阻住了随时就要向着下流境地一蹴而就的他们当下相处的路数，声音闷闷的卡在喉咙里。

那里好像被老二捅穿似的混杂着许多细碎的气音。

「我们不能再这么下去了，Damian。」

那口吻和他尽力想突出的迫切感天差地别。

更年轻的那个当然是不认的，他甚至感觉到了对方滑落到肩膀上蓦地加重的力道和对方仿佛就此被背叛的强烈的不忿，Jason磕磕巴巴的继续了下去，把脑袋里百转千回的那些言之凿凿的理由一一罗列出来。

「今天，还有之前的好几次，我们跑掉的太明显了，Bruce肯定发现了什么不对劲。还有Alf，有，有两次吧，清早发现你没回去，你不能总说我们玩了一整晚电动，这还是那两个都不在，他们早晚会发现——」

「——所以那又怎么样？」

男孩气势汹汹的喊了回去，他甚至着急的去捂对方唐突拔高音调的嘴。

「这就，这就，它是不对的！」

他说不出更准确的词，那些伦常方面的术语微妙的卡在不和谐的边界上，前段时间才痴迷入阅读文学作品的他在那一刻口吻上变得迟疑。

「你明明就喜欢男人，Todd。」Damian被堵着嘴还是不屈不挠着继续同他争执下去，对方说的是事实，当时那个被Damian意外撞破的影像有力的佐证了这一点，但他一点不想对方继续在这方面没完没了的纠缠。

「可，可我又不是喜欢你！」

这句话喊出来时对方瞳孔猛地震动，那些难以置信从那双绿眼睛中溢流出来，他跟着心脏攒住般激烈的搏动着，像是被对方那副神情唆使到似的，他鼓足勇气重复了一遍。

「我可没说过我喜欢你，Damian。」

「你知道，我们就是那种，呃，互相帮助的关系，我以为我们都默许这个。」

他紧接着迅速补上话，眼睛向斜下方偏去，Damian离他咫尺距离，因为他的话愤慨又急促的呼吸声在耳朵里不断加持放大，但他没敢抬起眼皮，只是来来回回驱使着双脚摩擦地面。

更年轻的那个沉默了好半刻，嗓子里溢出了意味不明的哼声。

「你说得对，Todd。」对方首肯了他，但那不是结束。「你就是凑巧找上了我的性瘾患者。」

「你才是有瘾的那个！」他尖刻的抨击回去，脸孔上愤怒的红潮一直蔓延上脖颈。

Damian这一次的沉默远比上一次要久，难堪的死寂在他们中间流转着，这让Jason腾起一点无法平复止息的心慌，有那么一会儿他甚至觉得对方暴起扑上来和他难分难舍干一架都更像那家伙会做的事，而他也情愿这么奉陪回去，而不是用这么操蛋的，难以预测的戏码让他陷入莫名其妙的强烈不安之下。

男孩啐出声音时视线终于重新落到他脸孔上，对方眉心里皱皱巴巴凝成的不痛快好像要沉进骨髓深处去。

他屏着呼吸，如临大敌。

「如果我说是。」Damian突然说，他跟着深吸了一大口气，急促的心跳在胸腔奏出密集的鼓点，「那就收回你刚刚的话，Todd。」

「我要和你做爱。」

更年轻的罗宾把那两个字眼咬得很重，一副不达目的誓不罢休的模样，那家伙是当真的，他突然意识到这一点，而他甚至还不能厘清自己什么时候，哪句话毫无预兆的踩到了对方痛脚，摆出防备的姿态几乎是下意识的，「你，你想怎么样。」这样的喊话明明应当带着十成十的气势，但单想到某种可能性，他声音打了颤。

「和我做爱。」

Damian重复了一遍，猛地出手箍住他的手腕，他下意识的向对方小腹踹去，但对方不闪不避只是为了将他反身压上盥洗台可从没纳入他的预想。

他后脑勺和肩背重重的撞上嵌在墙面的镜子上，高热汗湿的后颈触到镜面的凉意时与肢体横起的哀鸣一并让他缩了缩脑袋，年轻点的那个也没好到哪里去，弓起的脊柱与腹部上显眼的鞋印暴露了对方的狼狈，但Damian脑袋垂在他肩窝里重重的喘息着，把字句递送进他耳朵里。

「收回那句话，否则，和我做爱。」

「我可不是给你擦屁股的保姆……！」他的话蓦地断在了半截，双腿挣动了起来，他发现对方空余的那只手开始不屈不挠的拆解起了他刚刚绑回髋骨上没多久的腰带。

然后好像十万分意外却又似乎无比寻常的情形，他的阴茎反射性的在对方拢进手心里时弹跳了一下。

他体察如此分明的事，Damian不会不知道。

「就，就不是现在。」

强烈的背叛感和屈辱感猛地一并袭向他，他几乎因此发出哽咽一样的声音。

男孩停顿了几秒，死死压住他的力道突然减轻了，青少年粗鲁的帮他把腰带扣好，怒气冲冲着向落锁的门边走去时恶声恶气的拟定了新的时限。「那就明晚。」

他七手八脚的爬起来，一直死死瞪着盥洗室的门重新阖上。Damian包覆住他阴茎的热度与触感仿佛仍鲜活的着魔见鬼，他自己的手丧气的重新光临了他的裤裆，脑袋里无休无止的浮出有关对方的图景。

那好像与他讲给Damian的字眼总是相去千里。

 

秘密结盟的阵营倒塌往往一夕之间，而Damian甚至自那天之后都不屑于维持和睦相处的假象，夜巡时忤逆Bruce的不像样的单独行动与白天视若空气似的不闻不问迅速演替为了对方面对他时的主导。那道裂隙明明白白横亘在那里，Jason一清二楚，可他也没想过就此低头，第二天晚上以没有回庄园做出爽约的姿态像是最后一个明明白白的信号，小他两岁的罗宾这次意外轻而易举的放弃了，而深夜跟随蝙蝠侠横穿高谭的大街小巷的罗宾数量久违的缩减成他一个后，那种不熟悉的不战而胜感让他该死的心慌意乱。

Bruce知道什么，Alfred知道什么，那好像不是需要任何缜密的推想就可以轻易看破的事实，几次话题偏转向缺席的那家伙时再被他粗鲁的遏止住，那种威压背后的欲言又止让他死死闭紧嘴。这不是可以说出口的理所当然的什么事，后半夜悄无声息的回到自己房间或者仅是待在不声不响的滴水兽一边时它们通通翻滚不止着沉进心口，也许就此平抑过去会有一个难以勘破的时限，但好像一切曲折确实向着他所设想的方向行进了。

如果不是偏偏要在通讯里听到Alf只言片语提起对方受伤的简短字句，而他又偏偏无法回避的接收到Bruce差不多等同于你自己看着办意味的催促眼神的话。

他鞋面抖落的灰尘，披风上留存的污迹，它们和在他刚刚回到庄园Alf就装作不经意似的递给他的外伤用药一起，在他气势堂堂的神情与磨磨蹭蹭的动作下一并光临了Damian门边。

他在好半刻拉开一道门缝的同时听到了青少年赌气意味明显的谢绝Alfred好意的话。

它们在对方视线投来时径自扭转。

「……所以怎么是你？」

那句质询里面完全彻底的凶恶态度让他同样就此不忿的咬了咬牙。

Damian盘腿坐在床上，裸呈着上身，正在驱使自己不灵活的双臂用别扭的姿势把套头睡衣往身上罩去。对方半个脑袋埋在堆积在脖子上的成片睡衣褶皱里，只露出湿漉漉的额发与死死瞪视着他的绿眼睛，那家伙裸呈的上身手肘处高高肿起，连同半边肩膀上也布着显眼的淡青色淤痕，那副不算有大碍的模样让他微不可闻似的皱了皱眉头又低低吁出气来，最后他一股脑的将药品借着那道狭窄的门缝推到了临门的书桌上。

「说得好像我想见你一样。」

他大半个身子藏在门后恶声恶气着回敬回去，拽了把门把手打算就此离开。

但男孩硬邦邦的挑衅却总比他动作更快。

「你当然不敢见我，Todd。」Damian说，「因为你是故意食言的胆小鬼。」

他轻而易举的听出了对方的弦外之音，Damian耿耿于怀的事，他比起来过分不像话的应对，但他只是拔高了声音，更加全副武装着针锋相对道。「我为什么要听从你这种自我中心意识过剩的小鬼的话？」

卡在脖子上的套头睡衣终于被对方拽过了腋下，Damian阴鸷的一整张脸因此露了出来，他的视线莫名其妙的失了准心，绕开对方那双怒气冲冲的眼睛，缝在一起皱得死紧的眉头，怎么看都溢流出全数不痛快的一整张脸孔，卡进了床头与墙面的细缝下还有对方现在仅仅露出些许端倪的手肘红痕里。

他在男孩踩进室内鞋试图下地时干巴巴的挤出声。

「我，我可不想揍一个人的时候就把自己搞得一团糟的蠢货。」

「但我不介意揍揍看欺骗成瘾的胆小鬼。」Damian一直直进到与他须臾距离，但最后只是抓起手边外伤用药狠狠瞪了他一眼后便往回走，他来回捏着门把手静候了许久，在对方重新坐回床边开始卷伤处袖口时偷偷抹去了掌心里的薄汗。

「你还待着干什么，真的想被揍一顿吗？」好半刻Damian突然向门边瞥去一眼，他顿了顿，发出语意不明的哼声后一把带上了门。他可以走得更理直气壮些，断不至于怂到这种地步，但那好像划归到了自顾不暇的范畴之下。

他在门边待得足够久，久到连自己的呼吸声仿佛都随着一门之隔的声响一并消弭殆尽了。

 

Jason在临近天明时重新绕了回来。

这简直十万分不像他会做的事，哪怕他们尚且执著于不像样的有关性意味的肢体接触的时间段，又或者只是沉迷于同龄人间不能更坦荡的那些娱乐项目的界点，他们活动的据点总是他那一间而不是Damian的，更积极主动的也往往是对方，小他两岁的那个会有无数个不能更直截了当的理由强占去他的沙发和床，而他得势的只有尖刻的嘴，然后便是嘀嘀咕咕后照例的配合。

此刻他轻手轻脚的蹲在对方没有插好窗户的窗台边，天边渐起的一线光亮让他能将没拉好窗帘的房间看得一清二楚。Damian后来又脱掉了上身的睡衣——对那家伙好像是稀少可见的事——卷着被子露出半个淤青遍布的肩膀，那件大概因为领口和手肘处沾上药液而被抛弃的睡衣也胡乱挂在床脚——对那家而言伙同样少见的要命——好像随时会就此滑落下来，他皱了皱眉，落到地面的声响很轻，然后便踮着脚无声的挪到床角。那好像不是他一开始设想的事，甚至跑来看一眼对方都是无法厘清的一时脑热，但他慢吞吞的拾起那件皱巴巴的睡衣，抿着嘴一板一眼的叠好，在搁到对方床边时阖着眼睛的青少年突然自被子下伸出手，他的手腕被粗暴的一把扯住，而他下意识的悉数挣动在看到对方肿起的手肘时别扭的卸去了。

Damian睁开眼，那双目光灼灼凝视向他的绿眼睛与睡意朦胧相去千里，对方扯动他手腕的力道又大了些，几乎让他栽倒在床边，他怒气冲冲的瞪视回去，却在Damian的问话中一时难堪的偏向一边。

Damian问，「所以你在这儿待了半天就是想偷一件我的睡衣。」那甚至不是询问的语气，而是笃定非常的口吻。

恼怒与百口莫辩的羞愤感将他耳尖与脸孔侵染到通红。「我才没那个兴趣！」他绷在家居服下的胸口急促的起伏着，顶着凝在他脸上的对方的视线，他逞强的回击。「我，我当然知道你早醒了，我要做什么都不需要背着你。」

「我可不是胆小鬼！」

「那你是因为什么过来的，Todd？」男孩听到他不怎么底气十足的宣言后甚至显出微笑，那里面揶揄十足的意味只让他涌上不好的预感。「是因为我在晨勃吗？」

Damian一把拉开被子，只穿着平角底裤的下半身彻底裸呈出来。

这副他不能更熟稔的场景让他当下堵住一切话端似的只剩下无声呼吸。

「那，那和我又有什么关系。」好半天他干巴巴挤出话，把眼神埋进了床边空隙里。

小他两岁的那个依随着发出语义不明的哼声，在移到他手边后，男孩扯了扯他胳膊，给他让出点床沿的空处，对方没有放开他的手腕，并排坐在对方床边时那家伙身体的高热随着贴合着掌心的小片皮肤递送过来，Damian声音带着晨起的低哑，那里面比起他惯熟的讥诮好像更多是一种他难以分辨的情绪。

「你大概不是胆小鬼，Todd。」男孩顿了顿，吐出一口气。「但你真的烂透了。」

同样有沉闷的吐息卡在了他的喉管里，随着与对方相贴肢体的热意或是相较之下没那么尖刻的话衍变成了该死的刺痛感，他嘴唇发干，手心攥的湿漉漉的。「彼此彼此。」他低低嘟哝出来，拧了拧还被他抓在手里的对方的睡衣。

「但我起码想和你做爱的时候不会找一堆烂透了的借口说不。」

Damian偏过头反驳他，非常理直气壮的。

「……那才不是烂透了的借口。」他舔着皱皮的下嘴唇，在对方扣住他的手腕向一边慢慢拖去时，肩膀紧了紧却没有将手抽出来。

他摸到了Damian卡在腿根处的内裤边沿。

「我知道它们是。」男孩说，凝视向他眼神笃定的让他心慌意乱，「你是不是又打算找一堆借口来拒绝我？」

 

就该死的。

Jason在Damian俯过身来含着不容置喙的意味径自咬上他嘴唇时，泄气的把手穿过内裤的边沿探了进去。男孩灼热的鼻息存留在他脸孔上，对方口腔里的热意也是，它们攻城略地的侵占着他，把那些有关于对方的悉数图景无穷无尽的充实起来。男孩赤裸的下身同样卡入他从短裤中伸出的双腿之间，向着他腿根处直进，他拘束在裤裆下的阴茎被对方的膝盖强悍的挤过，那些炙热的吐息被对方吃进嘴里，又卷过他的舌头，融进口腔深处去。

他熟络于Damian这样的接吻，但那好像又掺入些别的什么他不曾设想过的东西。对方嘴唇用力的碾磨过他，刷动在他齿列与口腔四处的舌头也带着要命的迫切，Jason避无可避的回应，在舔吮过对方湿漉漉的下唇时，那家伙出力咬了他，又嘬过来反复卷入嘴里。这太超过了，他在勉力推了把对方后反被按住手臂压向了脊背，Damian终于就此放过了他的嘴唇，那些温热潮湿却没有止息的吻掠过下颌，占领了他汗湿的脸孔，舔过他微闭的眼睑。

Damian的性器还圈在他伸入对方内裤下的另一只手心里勃勃跳动着，他能感觉到对方不合情理的，几乎过头了的热情。在被男孩沿着耳廓边沿用舌蓓细细刷过去时，他的身体剧烈的颤抖了下，喉咙溢出低吟，更年轻的那个就此更为亢奋的把他压进了床铺里，他的双腿被迫打得更开，还挂着室内鞋的脚尖也不可控的蜷紧，他在男孩继续舔过耳背时粗喘着发话。

「别，别舔了……」

Damian的牙齿磨了磨Jason发红的耳垂，压制着他的手绕过他突起的肋下与平坦的腹部，直截了当的抚按在他同样鼓胀的裤裆处。他从刚才，甚至只是看到男孩尚在青春期不够健壮却线条流畅的裸呈身体的初刻便反射性的勃起了，他在男孩证明似的摩挲过去时脸孔腾起了显眼的红晕。拒绝的话大概苍白透顶，男孩甚至因为他的脸红而显出志得意满的微笑。「我知道你勃起了，Todd。」Damian说，紧接着又照着他的阴茎捏了一把，「你是想让我舔这儿吗？」

「操。」他抿了抿嘴唇低骂出声，双手移回裤腰处有点自暴自弃的低嚷了回去，「那你舔不舔。」男孩短暂的中断动作后如梦初醒似的急迫的捉着他的手拆解起他的短裤绑带，他宽松罩住下体的短裤被那家伙出力拉下，却别扭的卡在了腿根，他磨磨蹭蹭的推着Damian坐起来，把室内鞋踢了下去，仅是想把短裤再向下拉一些好露出早已硬得发痛的阴茎，但男孩动作更快，高热的手掌顺着他腿侧坚决的逡巡而过，捉着他的膝弯将短裤一径拉离，他同样湮湿了小片布料的内裤也是，它们统统挂到了一边的脚踝上，而他被对方重新挤入双腿间的空处时不像样的羞耻感终于满溢而出，潮水似的冲洗过他浑身。

男孩仆在他完全裸呈的腿间，这不是什么寻常场景，那家伙的老二甚至也把自己的内裤顶起可笑的弧度，但Jason无暇顾及这个，微微偏移视线便能将对方压向他腹股沟处那张年轻却煽情的脸看得具体，鲜明，并无二致。那些潮湿而压抑的吐息死死闷在喉根，却因为对方直截了当刷动过他龟头细缝的激烈快意变成几乎密密匝匝占领他身体的薄汗，他的手全不知道如何是好似的压在对方架高他双腿的肩头上，在几次对方其实根本没高明到那处去的整根吞吐时不可控般的收紧又松开。男孩飞快的抚按起他沉甸甸的囊袋时他几乎立刻投降了，射精的快感击中了脊柱似的，有那么片刻仿佛夺去了他所有感官的分辨能力，Damian支起身子恶意的捕获他的嘴唇将那些浊液哺到他嘴里时他也是仅是皱了皱眉。「那可太苦了。」他摸了摸鼻尖最后啐了出来，男孩哼出他不甚明了的应声，却仍然压着他没动，对方硬挺在内裤里的性器抵在他汗湿的小腹上，磨蹭过他当下因为刚刚发泄疲软的阴茎。

「你得和我做爱，Todd。」他最后听到男孩说，非常言之凿凿的宣判，同时堵住了他酝酿而出的全数退路。「不是你说的互相帮助，或者敷衍的那一种，我要用老二干你的屁股。」

「……我可没答应过你这种事！」他的抗辩来得太迟，甚至在一向对他的意见视若罔顾的对方看去只是苍白无力的下意识的矢口否认，高潮的疲乏感仍然流淌在他肢体之下，这让Jason接下来尽数的挣动变得迟缓。那些丧失掉咄咄逼人气势的反抗统统被男孩魄力十足的双手和大腿镇压，Damian的手指移回到他的髋骨，在他打开的双腿间逡巡过他沁出汗的腿根和鼠蹊部。指腹贴着臀缝擦过穴口几乎是瞬时的事，他抖了抖，松弛的腹部肌肉猛地绷紧，在对方坚定过头的就此挖凿进一根手指时，被按平在床铺上的身体就此因为滞涩却离奇过头的不适感向一侧蜷了起来。

男孩的吻同样重新袭向他因为不忿抿住的嘴唇，那个舔过他嘴唇的苦涩的吻很短，随后便滑向他湿漉漉的脖颈，藏在发尾下的颈窝，还有从领口露出大半的耸起的锁骨。这些吻远不同于手指试图开拓他下身的粗暴又不得要领的动作，带着绵软讨好的味道，惯熟于半截性事的身体轻而易举的被重新唤起热情，他的皮肤下浮出的淡淡的情热似的浅色，哪怕对方还在执拗的向着后穴直进时都没能彻底湮灭。

在Damian隔着家居服舔上他的胸膛时他突然剧烈的颤抖，对方修剪平整的指甲与耐心无比的舌头好像把什么不得了的洪水猛兽诱引出来。他无法遏制似的胸口猛烈起伏着，按在对方肩膀绵软推搡着的双臂也不得要领的抱成了圈，他说不上来哪一处的感觉操蛋得更甚，对方探入他体内的那截手指还是刷动过他乳粒的舌尖，但直到男孩糟糕的沿着穴口泛红的褶皱完全不管不顾的要挤进第二根手指时，那种不熟悉的痛感重回到他体内。「你到底会不会啊。」他嘶着声质问出口，在Damian完全下意识的急着争论回来时双腿夹住了那条没有章法作乱的手臂。「你这样根本，呃，进不来。」他结结巴巴的讲着，把自己丢人的不能忍耐的痛苦纹饰乔装了起来，变作激烈的另一种苛责。「没有润滑剂还做什么！」

「……我有的是办法！」对方最后咬牙回敬的话和直截抽离的胳膊让仍平躺在床上努力平抑的他后知后觉涌上不好的预感。很快Damian强硬的重新挤入他两腿间的空处，方才也还在他体内莽撞动作的手指也一道入侵进他的身体，男孩的手指凉透顶了，长驱直入破开他温暖内里时让他忍不住打颤，但对方洋洋得意的面貌神情就此盘踞在他眼前。「现在可以了吧。」对方断定着，仆到他胸前细致的观察着他表情变化，他仍然想嚷出口一些逞强的字句，但胡乱戳动着他内壁的手指却好像碰到了什么不得了的地方，那些话骤然闷死在喉咙里，变成他一时克制无能的喘息。

更年轻的那个也敏锐的发现了他的变化，坚决的反复抚按碾动过那处，在他手脚并用的推搡着要逃开时将他死死禁锢在身下。他的腿肚开始发抖，下腹薄薄的肌肉紧绷着挤成一团，连刚刚才纾解过的性器都径自捕获那份亢奋，依随着对方误打误撞却没有停歇的触碰重新硬挺起来。「你就是喜欢这个，Todd。」男孩的话犹在耳边，「被我用手指插屁股。」这样直白粗鲁的揶揄击中他，就和对方无师自通的擅长于将他拉离理智边境线似的给予性感带苦乐兼具的折磨，他的眼睛开始发红，泪水渗过紧紧嗡动的眼睑濡湿他的睫毛，男孩的唇舌再次讨巧的凑了过来，将眼泪悉数吞咽下去，更多的手指顺势翻搅进来，把他柔软高热的甬道抽插出下流的声音。「你现在就哭的话，Todd。」男孩夹着急躁与忍耐的粗重喘息驻留在他脸庞，「一会儿你要怎么办？」

「我，我才没哭——」他恶声恶气的话断在当间，男孩从内裤束缚下解脱的勃起直挺挺压了过去，摩擦过他被手指操弄的发红的穴口。Damian挺入的过分坚决，从当间穿凿开深入腹腔的可怖痛感从尾骨直达脑髓，只进去一半的年轻罗宾的那玩意儿便不上不下的卡死在那处。他痛到刚刚兴奋的老二再度萎靡在腿间，连同额头不断的顺着脸侧流出冷汗。「你，你给我拿出来Damian！」他咬牙，不管不顾的驱使着四肢勉力推搡回去，再一刻同样因为生涩性事吊在半处的更年轻的那个突然捂上他的嘴。他的手拨了两把没拨开，只狠命瞪视回去，却也在听到敲门声时变成害命似的惶恐。Alfred的问询声传过来，隔着门板一字一句听得分明，兴许他们不管不顾上头搞出的动静当真过大，他还含着湿意的眼睛迫切的催促着男孩随便说些什么话，但男孩枉顾似的继续无声着执意向他内里突进。疼痛和惊惧终于骗得了他的眼泪，一直到他绷紧的身体被自制力超群的混蛋生生凿开似的一整个嵌进去后，男孩嘶哑的声音从他头顶响起，「我和Todd打了一架。」

「我们重归于好了。」

这像是一个不言自明的预兆，他没有听到Alfred离去的脚步声，先行被男孩莽撞而毫无章法的横冲直撞挞伐得无声哽咽起来。Damian一直捂着他的嘴，精瘦的腰杆却用那根将他死死的钉入床铺深处，对方还开始后知后觉着又来撸动他垂软的性器，那些灭顶的苦意被零星的爽利通通打散，他紧紧僵死在床铺的身体开始因为情欲出汗发湿，高热在他眼前蒸腾起雾气似的模糊了他的视线。

男孩顶得更重更深，肉体直截了当拍击的闷响让他圆睁着眼几乎呼吸不能，真正害命的却是那些似有若无擦过他腺体时的感觉，他头一回接触这个，Damian的指肚，Damian的指节，Damian热意腾腾捅进来的老二，它们施与那处的要命快慰感慢慢在意识里占据了上风。被年轻罗宾上下捋动的阴茎顶端前液小股小股不住的流了出来，临近射精的念头变得愈发强烈，他担心于Alfred还在门外，小心翼翼移下去的双臂努力推阻着男孩作乱的手，那小混蛋如他所愿放开了他那根，甚至终于把严丝合缝填满他甬道的硬挺拔了出来，但接下来超出他预想，那家伙总超出他预想，他湿漉漉的身体被翻过来直接按进枕头中去，Damian紧抓着提起他髋骨，再一次径自操进去，这次他轻而易举的接纳了对方，但他同样也无可遏止的低吟着被逼出好些眼泪。

男孩俯下身，这个姿势让对方轻易的进到更深，反复抵着前列腺的研磨挤压好像也变得愈加容易，他被箍死在床铺，对对方肆意妄为的长驱直入完全无法做出任何阻拦。他甚至不在能抵挡住那些急不可耐破口而出的啜泣呻吟，他把它们埋在枕头之下，却仍然不能全数消弭殆尽。Damian听得见，他不知道Alfred能不能听见，但后者只不管不顾着，把汗湿的脑袋跟着塞向他高耸的肩胛骨堆叠出的脊背凹陷，啃咬着他脖颈耳后，逼迫他说出他几乎在当下无法厘清的话。

「说你喜欢我，Todd。」

「说你是我的！」

他呜咽似的断续喘息根本让他说不出任何完整字句，只有背后迅疾又坚决的捣干在他腺体上的可怖快感擒住他。疼痛已掩埋入潮水深处，名为情热的风暴中央将不能承受的爽快感受推挤向四肢百骸，Damian不达目的誓不罢休的向他处以严刑，他反复被顶撞着摩擦过性器失禁似的涌出精液，那甚至算不上射精，被无限延长的高潮早折磨去他所剩无几的理智。在男孩又一次重重挞伐过去时他哭叫着妥协了，「我是你的，Damian，我喜欢你！」总是志在必得的那个掰过他的头啃咬上他嘴唇。

那家伙毫不讲理的，径自一股脑的射进了他身体里。

而在那个恍恍然耗尽他所有气力的吻终于度去之后，Damian说。

「我也是，我喜欢你，Todd。」

那些堆积在他青春期年轻躯体中的全数不痛快，突然莫名找到了阀口。他失去了些什么东西。

他又失而复得了。  
FIN.


End file.
